


Fever

by soulless_lover



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fever, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Power Dynamics, Sex Games, Sex is messy, Shota, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 06:37:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulless_lover/pseuds/soulless_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel has a fever. Sebastian helps cool him off. Total smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

The young master was undeniably ill.

Ciel had been flushed and feverish for most of the morning, and was even less inclined than usual to study or do his work; he drooped like a wilted flower over his desk, irritable and sullen, barking orders at Sebastian, who was becoming somewhat annoyed.

The butler well understood that humans were fragile, easily-damaged things, and being in poor health tended to make them uncomfortable and disagreeable; he therefore decided patience was the better virtue, and tolerated the little Earl's incessant brattiness with as much grace as he could. His self-restraint had its limits, however.

"Sebastian!" Ciel snapped, leaning heavily on his arms, very nearly resting his head on the desk. "I'm hot. Make me something cold to drink. Something sweet, like lemonade."

"It's very likely that you're dehydrated," Sebastian answered, in the calm, measured voice that somehow both soothed and aggravated Ciel. "Perhaps some ice water, with a bit of lemon? I doubt putting more sugar into your system will help."

"Don't argue with me!" the boy shouted, and Sebastian's left eyebrow crept upward slightly. "I told you to make me some lemonade. So do it!"

"My. You _are_ in a foul temper." Ciel had hardly enough time to look up and acknowledge the comment before Sebastian was behind him, leaning around the back of the chair to whisper in his ear: "I think it's in Young Master's best interests to cool down as quickly as possible." His breath stirred the fine hairs at the nape of Ciel's neck, and a not-entirely-unpleasant chill ran down the boy's spine. "I'll prepare a cold bath for you."

"Idiot!" Ciel rebuffed him scornfully, but it didn't help much; the much larger Sebastian still managed to lift him out of the chair and proceeded to carry him towards the door. "Hey, you! I don't want a _cold_ bath! Hey! Are you listening!?"

Smile firmly in place, Sebastian carried his noisy burden down the hall. "Be reasonable, Young Master. You're running a fever, and if you continue to behave this way, you'll only tire yourself further." To make it easier to protect his head from Ciel's indignant flailing, he put the boy over his shoulder, holding those thin coltish legs with one hand.

The furious Earl was in the midst of calling his butler every single vulgar word he knew (twice, because he honestly didn't know very many) when Finny appeared from around the corner, rosy-cheeked from the sun and smelling of fresh-cut grass. "Mr. Sebastian!" The little Irishman paused in his greeting, his expression drifting towards concern. "And... Young Master?"

"Put me down _this instant_ , you low-born, boot-licking--"

Sebastian resisted the urge to slap the upturned behind so close to his hand and beamed his most charming smile at the gardener. "I'm very sorry, the young master isn't feeling well at the moment. As you can see, he's very much not himself, so please excuse this unpleasant scene." One of Ciel's fists thumped him squarely between the shoulderblades, and although his hand tightened reflexively on the boy's bare thigh, the demon did nothing but smile more widely.

Finny blinked, lost somewhere on the path between confusion and alarm. Then Ciel twisted around to look at him, and the sight of him peering around Sebastian's shoulder with his butt up in the air and a doggedly proud expression... well, it was damned adorable, and Finny nearly lost it. "Then... I..." he managed between barely-suppressed snickers, "I... hope you... feelbettersoongoodbye!" He took off down the hall, and almost made it out of earshot before he burst out laughing. Almost.

Ciel made a fuzzy mental note to make Finnian's life hell for a few days. "Bastard."

"Well, you _are_ being rather silly." Sebastian's tone was almost scolding. "All this fuss over a bath." Ciel kicked him, the toe of his small shoe striking Sebastian's breastbone painfully, and this time the demon _did_ smack that vulnerable rump, enjoying the horrified yelp from its owner. "Such childish behavior is very unseemly, you know."

For once, the Earl of Phantomhive had nothing to say; his face was hot, he was short of breath, sweat was beading on his upper lip, and his butt was stinging. It was very unsettling.

Before he quite knew what was happening, efficient hands were untying his cravat and unbuttoning his coat. "Young Master, _please_ do hold still. This is much more difficult when you squirm."

"Good," Ciel answered, recovering enough to swat at Sebastian's fingers. "I told you, I don't want a bath."

"Yes, you've made that quite clear," the butler answered, making quick work of the boy's coat despite all the squirming. "I assure you, I won't be putting you in the bath just yet."

"Finally, you listen!" Ciel huffed; Sebastian's palm slid over his ribs, and he jumped. "Stop it, your hands are cold."

"Are they?" the demon responded, smiling innocently as he removed the Earl's fine linen shirt. 

"I can feel it even through your gloves," the boy grumbled, trying to push those cold hands away and not succeeding. "Like ice. Stop it!"

"Young Master, honestly," Sebastian's tone was very definitely scolding this time. "If you're ill, you should be in bed. You can't go to sleep with all your clothes on, and you're certainly in no condition to handle the task yourself. You can barely concentrate enough to stay upright."

Ciel thought he saw glowing embers in Sebastian's eyes before all his bones went strangely wobbly and he fell backward onto the mattress. He hadn't even realized up until that point that he'd been sitting on the edge of the bed for some time. "You... what did you...?"

"What's that you said? I'm afraid I didn't quite hear you." The soft blue short-trousers slid easily down Ciel's legs and within seconds were somehow laying on the dressing-table, neatly folded. 

The Earl jumped again as a cool, gloved hand brushed lightly over his hipbone."Seba--"

"Don't worry, Young Master," Sebastian soothed, leaning over the nearly-naked Ciel, his long fingers skating up and down the boy's sides. "As the butler of the house of Phantomhive, if I couldn't ease a simple fever, then what would I do?" His thumb brushed over a small pink nipple, which immediately hardened, and Ciel's body arched upward against him most enticingly. "Relax. I will not hurt you."

"What... what are you doing...?" Ciel was vaguely aware of his muslin drawers being untied and pulled down his legs; his feet felt lighter, so he could tell his shoes had been removed as well at some point, but beyond that, he really wasn't sure what was going on. "I... I don't... Seba..." Some shrewd, vigilant part of his feverish brain was telling him he should be afraid, or at least very alarmed, but how could he be afraid of anything when all his senses told him Sebastian was there and he was quite safe? Sebastian's scent, like clean linens and clove and cinnamon-spice; Sebastian's voice, as smooth as syrup and very nearly as sweet; Sebastian's touch, blessedly cool and soft in those white gloves; and when the Earl looked up through his lashes, his field of vision was filled with Sebastian's white face, black hair, and black coat... although they seemed a bit hazy.

As he leaned over his young master, the demon couldn't help but pause to admire the view: Ciel, the Queen's Watchdog, the arrogant and utterly infuriating Earl of Phantomhive, was lying flat on his back across the embroidered coverlet, his hands palm-up beside his head, his fingers curled childishly inward; his smooth skin was flushed and glistening with fever-sweat; he was wearing nothing but his garters, knee stockings, eyepatch, and jewelry; and he was looking up at his butler with such a trusting and uncharacteristically innocent expression... Sebastian wanted nothing more than to swoop down and devour the sumptuous dish, body and soul, then lick his fingers afterwards. But... "Relax," he said again, reassuringly. "I will make this very pleasurable for you."

Ciel watched as Sebastian pulled a glove off with his teeth, then gasped as the demon's bare hand slid along the curve of his ribs, icy cold. "Ah!" He jerked upward again, instinctively, though he wasn't sure if that was because he was trying to get away from that hand, or closer to it. "Cold!"

Sebastian chuckled, a wicked sound that made Ciel shiver despite his overheated state. "Fevers can be beneficial to the healing process," he said, as calmly and informatively as a textbook. "The increased temperature helps to remove the disease-causing impurities, much as boiling water sterilizes it for drinking. However, very high internal temperatures can cause lasting damage to the human body and brain. Therefore, as a loyal butler, it is my duty to reduce my master's fever and bring as much comfort as possible." He pulled off the other glove and placed both hands palm-down on Ciel's narrow chest, silently appreciating the way the boy's breathing hitched as he did so.

"Too... cold," Ciel panted, frustrated with his own voice for coming out so breathy and odd. What kind of illness had he caught, that caused not only fever and mental cloudiness, but also difficulty in speech? "Like... a wet washcloth." That wasn't _quite_ right, but he couldn't think of a better comparison at the moment. Just thinking, period, was something of a challenge.

Sebastian frowned slightly. He _did_ actually want to reduce the Earl's temperature, but the localized coldness of his hands was making Ciel even more uncomfortable; a cold bath would have been ideal for overall fever reduction, but of course his disagreeable and combative young master had soundly vetoed that notion, leaving Sebastian with few options. Tch. What a bother. "I apologize most sincerely, Young Master. I will try another method to cool you." 

Ciel lay there, eyes mostly shut, and was relieved when the icy hands left his chest; almost instantly, though, he felt twice as hot, and he realized Sebastian hadn't done anything to cool him for several moments. Annoyed with his butler's slacking, he raised his head to see what the hell was taking so long, and his eyes flew open wide when he saw that the demon had removed his own jacket, waistcoat, and cravat, and was in the midst of unbuttoning his crisp white shirt. "Wa-- Wait-- wha--" He was suddenly aware of his own nudity, and was distinctly uncomfortable, despite the fact that Sebastian, as his butler, had seen him naked hundreds of times before: bathing him, dressing him, getting him ready for bed. It occurred to him that the situation probably seemed strange because he had never seen Sebastian without clothing; tattered, yes. Torn, most certainly. But simply undressed? No. He had almost come to think of that black tailcoat and trousers as the demon's skin - the notion that there was a seemingly human body underneath hadn't really crossed the Earl's mind in some time. It was oddly exciting, though he wasn't really sure why.

Sebastian watched the boy's reactions with some amusement; seeing his young master's normally dour poker-face shift from shock to uncertainty to confusion to fascination was a rare show, more entertaining than a stage act and all the more delightful because it was genuine. "Do you approve of this form?" he asked, a playful smile curling his thin lips, and was rewarded for his teasing when Ciel's already-flushed face went a shade or two redder.

"What are you talking about?" the little Earl huffed indignantly. "Who said anything about your... form? I wasn't even looking!"

Sebastian leaned down, so close that the ends of his hair tickled Ciel's face. "Forgive me for presuming, then," he murmured in that butterscotch voice. "I had not considered that the fever-fog could be obstructing your vision, and assumed that since Young Master was _looking directly at me,_ I was being observed."

Ciel, thoroughly caught in his own lie, huffed with embarrassment and looked away.

The demon's sparkling, amiable smile returned, and had Ciel not been pointedly averting his gaze, he would've seen it and realized his butler was planning some mischief. As it was, though, he was totally unprepared when Sebastian wrapped him in a cold embrace, pressing him to that icy bare chest and abdomen. "Perhaps," the demon murmured directly into his ear, "I should come very close, so as to give my master a clearer view."

"Shut up," Ciel hissed, though there was very little venom behind it. "As if I'd want to look at you! You're very full of yourself, _servant_."

The obvious insult should have annoyed Sebastian - it usually did - but the fact that the Earl was almost completely naked, addled by fever, and at a total disadvantage, yet _still_ maintaining his proud fighting spirit was utterly charming. Humans were interesting that way; some fell apart at the first sign of misfortune, and others stayed staunchly confident throughout even continuous disaster, certain of their own imperviousness. Sebastian found the former type to be boring and common, hardly worth a second glance - but the latter, full of fire and spice to the very end, was the type of human whose soul he craved. A meal like that could sustain him for decades - and a meal like that wrapped up in the paradoxically jaded innocence of a damaged child was a delicacy like no other, one that was difficult to find, and could satiate him for centuries if properly nurtured to full ripeness. "I appear to have been presumptuous again. Please excuse my rudeness."

"Well, whatever," Ciel grumbled, his visible eye darting back and forth beneath its long lashes as he struggled to look anywhere except at the demon encroaching on his personal space. "Don't you think holding onto me like this is presumptuous in itself?"

"You don't seem to be fighting to get away," Sebastian pointed out, not bothering to hide the amusement in his tone this time. "A casual observer would think you were enjoying it."

"A 'casual observer' wouldn't be seeing me naked, anyway!" It was a completely irrelevant point and Ciel knew it, but it was the best he could come up with, considering the fact that - on some level - maybe - just _maybe_ \- the butler was right. But only because his cold, smooth skin was soothing to Ciel's flushed, overheated body, of course.

"Tch. Semantics? I'm disappointed in you, Young Master." 

Ciel was mentally preparing a furious diatribe when Sebastian slid lower, nestling his face in the crook of the boy's neck and shoulder; Ciel's heart skipped a beat or two, and he was suddenly aware of how perfectly smooth Sebastian's face was, as though he'd just shaved, though it was late afternoon and any other man would've had at least a little sandpapery growth along his jaw. Then he remembered Sebastian wasn't human, and idly wondered if demons had to shave when they took such a form. What else differed? He'd never seen Sebastian really eat or drink anything; he always smelled the same, whether or not he'd been working hard; Ciel had given him his own bedroom, but he wasn't even sure if the demon slept. How far did the illusion go? Did he breathe continuously, or only when speaking? Did he have a heartbeat? He reached over with one hand and pressed it to the side of Sebastian's neck, feeling for a pulse, his fingertips sliding along the cord of muscle that ran down to the demon's collarbone.

Sebastian went very still, like a hunting wolf trying not to spook a rabbit. "Young Master...?"

"Shut up, your neck moves when you talk. It's distracting." As if to prevent further movement, Ciel's other hand came down to rest on Sebastian's head, his small fingers burying themselves in the glossy black silk of the demon's hair.

Hot little hands stroking his neck and fondling his hair absently; heated breath on his cheek; small proud heart thumping fiercely in that smooth, narrow chest that rose and fell with increasing rapidity; though it took a monumental amount of effort, Sebastian lay calm and still as the boy indulged whatever curiosity had struck him, and savored every movement, every breath, every touch, just as a human would savor a fine meal by deeply inhaling its aroma. _Ah, Young Master, and what a fine meal you'll make..._

Ciel was so hazily preoccupied with his exploration that it took him a few moments to realize Sebastian had slid even lower and had begun to very lightly kiss his right collarbone. "Hey... wait... you--"

Sebastian's mouth opened, and Ciel thought he caught a glimpse of a wolf's sharp white teeth just before the demon's tongue slipped between them to continue what his lips had started.

"Wah! Hey! Stop it..." Sebastian's cold wet mouth on his burning skin, that tongue tracing an icy path from his clavicle up the side of his vulnerable neck. "Sebastian... wait..." He was suddenly afraid that those pointed teeth would pierce his throat, and only managed to keep calm by reminding himself that Sebastian was a demon, not a vampire. But... were vampires demons? Fuzzily, he tried to recall the books he had read on the subject, but then that maddening tongue - the one Sebastian himself had claimed could tie a cherry stem into a knot - flicked lightly over his ear, gently probing the pink shell and the pierced lobe, and Ciel forgot what it was he was trying to remember. He made a small sound of surprise and put both hands on Sebastian's bare shoulders, trying to push him away. "Wait... stop...." To his surprise, the butler allowed himself to be pushed down and away - but he got an even bigger surprise when Sebastian resumed his licking lower down, along Ciel's breastbone. "Seba--!"

"Young Master, I'm shocked." Sebastian's velvety chuckle was positively wicked. "I never would have expected you to be so eager as to direct me yourself to the areas you wish to be attended to."

Mortified, the boy began to thrash against him, incorporating every part of his body to push upward with all his feeble strength. "Bastard! Let me go!"

"Are you certain that's what you want, Young Master?" The demon asked, his eyes glowing a hungry scarlet beneath the black fringe of hair shading them. "Is this not to your liking, then?"

"No..." Ciel panted, realizing for the first time that Sebastian was so much larger than he that just his torso covered the boy almost completely, tendrils of black hair tickling his chest, black trouser-buttons leaving imprints on his knees. It was alarming, embarrassing and vaguely thrilling, having nearly his entire bare front - even... _that_ \- pressed up against the demon's cold skin. "I... don't like it at all."

A dark look crossed Sebastian's face like a cloud, then vanished as quickly as it had come. "I apologize most humbly. I shall simply have to try harder to please." He lowered his head and licked one of Ciel's nipples, that indecent tongue flicking and caressing it until it hardened into an aching pebble and the boy was writhing beneath him in a _most_ alluring fashion. 

"Se-- Seba... stian... s-- stop... I--" Ciel began, but the butler would have none of it.

"I told you I would make this pleasurable for you. I do not lie." He continued licking, reaching up with one hand to gently stroke the opposite nipple until it too was hard and Ciel's gasps of protest had turned into small whimpers. "Will you still try to tell me you are not enjoying this?"

Ciel didn't think he could form a coherent sentence, let alone a convincing lie, so he said nothing; he brought his hands up to Sebastian's head, fully intending to stop the demon's scandalous tongue from doing or saying anything else, but what _actually_ happened was that he twined his fingers in Sebastian's thick black hair again and arched up into that cold, sinful mouth with a soft moan.

An evil, self-satisfied laugh rumbled from Sebastian's chest. "Your body is very sensitive, Young Master." His free hand trailed downward along Ciel's side, icy fingertips tickling playfully just to make the boy squirm even more, and was delighted when it had the desired effect. "My, my. _Very_ sensitive."

"Sh-- shut up... Ah!" Ciel jerked as Sebastian bit lightly at a nipple and then licked it, turning the sudden pain into a tingling throb, and a shiver ran through him from the roots of his hair to the very tips of his toes. His entire body reacted to it: his eyes closed, his head fell back, his mouth opened; his fingers knotted almost painfully in Sebastian's hair; his buttocks and legs tightened as his hips lifted up from the bed; and, most embarrassingly, his cock began to stiffen, pressing lewdly against the demon's muscled abdomen.

Sebastian was thoroughly enjoying himself, loving the soft whimpers of pleasure he coaxed from his young master with just the lightest of touches, the faintest scratch of his black fingernails over that small, trembling body; it was deeply gratifying to see the little bully melt like hot paraffin into the coverlet, moaning the demon's bestowed name, tormentor becoming the tormented. Most delicious of all was the expression on the boy's face: pleasure and shock and arousal, flushed with fever and shame, long lashes fluttering, soft pink mouth open and gasping. Oh, yes - most delicious indeed.

"Sebastian..." It was no longer an objection - it was an invitation.

The demon descended on him like a raven on its prey, pinning him to the mattress, probing the boy's open mouth with long, velvety strokes of his impious tongue, swallowing up Ciel's small cries and stealing his breath. When Sebastian finally withdrew, the Earl's chest was heaving and he was quivering all over, that blue eye glassy and half-lidded, gazing up at the demon beguilingly. 

Sebastian was utterly delighted.

"How shall I proceed, my lord?" he asked, caressing the underside of Ciel's jaw with the back of his hand. "Tell me what you would like."

Ciel looked shocked, then terribly embarrassed, much to the demon's amusement. "You-- I'm not-- I can't--"

"Oh? Why is that?" One corner of the demon's mouth curled slightly upward. "You've never had difficulty giving me orders before."

Ciel's own lips pursed angrily as he attempted to make his expression disapproving; however, with his chest still heaving, his eye still full of desire, and his mouth swollen from Sebastian's rough kisses, he ended up simply looking like he was pouting. "I'm not going to say something like that!"

"My apologies," the demon crooned in a cruel, beautiful voice, "I was certain there was something you wanted me to do... or could it be that you don't know what you want?" A sharp fingernail trailed down Ciel's side to his hipbone, and the boy's body responded just as Sebastian had known it would, the hard little ridge pressing against his abdomen stiffening still further. "Hmm. At least _one_ part of you seems to have some idea."

"It-- it does not!" Ciel snapped, trying very hard not to notice how _nice_ the sensation was, those firm muscles flexing against him, that cold fingertip so close, so close...

Sebastian shifted his weight slightly to one side, which allowed him access to more of Ciel's body. "Are you certain there's nothing you want? No order you want to give at all?" His fingernail scraped over the tender skin between the boy's hipbone and thigh. "Not even to tell me to stop?"

Ciel was trembling with fury and arousal, and that butler, that evil, sadistic, talented butler, was smirking like he'd just won some game he'd made a wager on. It was time, the proud Earl decided, to level the playing field. "Sebastian!" he barked in his most commanding voice, and reached up to yank the eyepatch off. "This is an order!"

The demon's smile got wider. "Yes?"

Ciel took a steadying breath, the Faustian mark glowing brighter and brighter as his will strengthened. "Strip!"

Sebastian blinked, taken aback. 

"Didn't you hear me? Stand up and undress this instant! You aren't to be wearing a single thing when you've finished!"

The demon's eyes flashed. "Yes, my lord."

Sebastian moved away, and Ciel sat up and scooted back until he was resting against the pillows; grabbing a handful of the duvet, he pulled a corner of it over his lap, a triumphant smirk curving his own mouth this time. _Heh,_ he thought. _If I'm going to be nearly naked, you'll have nary a **stitch** to cover you! I refuse to be the only one vulnerable and shamed!_

It took him about fifteen seconds to discover he'd made a grave mistake.

Sebastian stood beside the bed and began to undress, slowly and deliberately; first his immaculately-shined shoes, then his black socks; then, with his gaze focused directly at his imperious little master, he began to remove his trousers. One button... two buttons... three... more and more of his pale skin showed as the material parted, and Ciel's eyes widened as he realized the demon didn't wear undergarments. By the time the trousers fell to the floor, the boy was staring in openmouthed shock, his eyes round, his cheeks pink; Sebastian began walking back to the bed, every movement a hypnotic source of fascination to Ciel, who just - couldn't - stop - _looking._

"Ah, so you _do_ like this body." The demon knelt on the mattress and crawled across the coverlet, graceful and pantherlike; his shoulderblades rose and fell as he moved, the muscles in his broad back flexing, his long, elegant arms and legs carrying him closer and closer.

Ciel instinctively shrank back into the pillows, his heart pounding. How could he have thought a demon would have any shame? How could he have assumed nudity would be just as great a handicap to Sebastian as it was to himself? How could he have made such an obvious miscalculation? Had the fever befuddled his usually sharp mind that much? And... and... and how on Earth could anyone _not_ like a body like... _that?_ "I... I... "

"Mmm?" The demon loomed over him, smiling. "Yes? Go on."

"I... never... said that."

Sebastian laughed, the sound sending shivers throughout Ciel's entire body. "Your _mouth_ didn't." He took hold of the duvet - which Ciel had protectively drawn up to his chest - and gave it a merciless yank, pulling it right out of the boy's hands and flinging it aside. "The rest of you _did_."

Ciel was panting anxiously, trapped against the pillows, entranced by those red eyes that shimmered and swirled like oil on water. "The... the rest of me... didn't say anything either!"

Sebastian lunged at him and pinned him to the mattress, holding both the boy's thin wrists over his head in one hand. "Oh, but it did. Every single part of you is calling out to me, wanting me, craving me." The Faustian mark covering Ciel's iris glowed softly, as if in agreement.

"Sh-- shut up! Let go of me! Arrogant, conceited---"

The demon's free hand stroked over the boy's smooth underarms and chest, his prominent ribs, his flat belly. "Your skin is very soft... like a young girl's."

Ciel blushed so deeply his ears burned. "Bastard," he muttered, humiliated.

"Ah, but _this_ part is very definitely male." One maddeningly gentle fingertip slid along the length of the boy's shaft, which pulsed in response and hardened so much so quickly it was almost painful. Sebastian chuckled: "Yes, definitely male, small though it may be."

"Shut up! _Shut up!"_ Ciel squeezed his eyes shut and turned his head away. "I don't want to hear you say things like that!"

The demon's tongue flicked lightly over the throbbing vein in Ciel's neck, so carelessly exposed. "Have I touched a nerve, perhaps? My humblest apologies, my lord." Cold lips on the boy's ear, a little breath of laughter that raised gooseflesh over his entire body.

Ciel turned to face him again, eyes blazing. "It's a perfectly normal size for my age," he informed Sebastian haughtily. "And anyway, who'd want it to be huge like yours?"

The corners of the demon's eyes crinkled with amusement. "Oh? Is it huge, then?" He paused, considering. "I suppose if Young Master's theory is correct, and the size depends upon one's age, then mine is also perfectly normal."

"You must be _ancient_ ," Ciel replied, belatedly realizing it wasn't exactly the insult he'd intended it to be.

To the Earl's chagrin, Sebastian actually threw his head back and laughed, a rich, deep rumbling sound almost exactly like thunder. "I suppose so," he answered as soon as he'd regained his composure. "Would you like to speculate?"

Ciel huffed irritably. "How would I even begin? I doubt there's a medical reference chart on the subject."

A mischievous look crossed Sebastian's features. "Why would you need a reference chart when your subject is right here?" He took one of Ciel's hands and reached down to place it directly over the body part in question, watching the inexperienced boy's expression with great enjoyment. "Surely you can come to a reasonable conclusion just by measuring with touch."

"That's--" the Earl began, his heated palm warming that large, cool shaft, one finger lightly resting over the vein on the underside; it swelled and hardened in his grip until it was so thick he could barely wrap his small hand around it, and just as it was dawning on him just what, exactly, he was _doing_ , Sebastian returned the favor, his long fingers stroking lightly up and down, and suddenly nothing really mattered anymore.

The demon had to admit, his bossy little master looked especially delectable like that, twisting and squirming and mewling like a kitten... despite the fact that being fondled had distracted the boy so much he'd left off what he'd been doing, leaving Sebastian somewhat frustrated. _Ah, well,_ he thought, leaning down to suck lightly at one of Ciel's nipples. _I suppose it can't be helped. He is a selfish little thing, anyway._ He released the boy's other wrist and began to work his way down Ciel's front, licking and nibbling and kissing; just as he'd expected, those small, soft hands went straight to his head, burying themselves in his hair; Ciel was squirming and writhing and whimpering; and for the love of Hell, Sebastian was going to lose his damned mind if he didn't have a taste of that boy soon.

He licked Ciel's hipbone, one hand still toying with him. "My, my," Sebastian purred, crimson eyes glimmering with lust. "What a state you're in, Young Master - look, you're dripping." He rubbed lightly at the droplets of slippery fluid leaking from the tiny slit in the tip and Ciel fairly howled, his hips lifting up off the bed, wriggling so much Sebastian had to back away lest he get hit in the face. 

The sight of the boy, flushed and panting; the sweet smell of his body; the heady scent of his arousal; and the _sounds_ he made! The demon growled hungrily and pushed the boy's legs apart, using all of his considerable self-restraint to be gentle; he stroked Ciel's inner thigh, and to his great delight the little Earl obligingly spread his legs wider, watching Sebastian with curiously trusting eyes.

Sebastian rewarded him by licking those salty droplets away, teasing the foreskin with the tip of his tongue, and then finally taking the entire length into his mouth; Ciel's fingers tightened in his hair, the sound of the boy's moans finer than any symphony written by humans.

"Ah! Se-- Sebastian... ohh... d-- don't..."

The demon raised his head. "Don't?"

"Don't... don't stop..."

Sebastian almost laughed, but managed to smother it for the sake of the Earl's pride. "Yes, my lord."

Those hands on his head, stroking and petting blindly; those smooth colt-legs spread wantonly; the narrow, bony little hips wriggling and thrusting purely by instinct; the beautiful cries of pleasure spilling from the boy's lips; it was incredibly satisfying, and when Ciel began to shudder and his moans rose in pitch and volume like a great crescendo, the demon said softly:

"It's all right. Let it come."

"Se-- Se-- ba-- stian-- _ahh!!"_ Ciel's body stiffened, his spine curving like a drawn bow; a long, enraptured wail escaped him, and he climaxed in shattering pulses that spilled like honey over Sebastian's tongue, luscious and sweet. It wasn't blood, nor was it a soul, but it was very definitely a component of Ciel's life essence, and the taste of it was as close as Sebastian figured he would ever come to Heaven. 

Ciel fell back onto the pillows, breathing heavily, eyes glassy with pleasure.

"Did you enjoy that?" Sebastian asked, licking his fingers.

"Y- yes..." the boy admitted quietly.

The demon only smiled.


	2. Part 2

Ciel raised a beckoning hand, his body flushed, hair in disarray, legs still sprawled wide. "Come here, Sebastian."

The butler complied, gladly moving into those outstretched arms, and was more than a little surprised when Ciel wrapped them firmly around his neck and drew him closer. "Young Master...?"

"What?" The boy's voice had a defensive edge to it.

"You're holding onto me so tightly... is something wrong?" 

There was a slight pause before Ciel looked away and haughtily informed him, "I still have a fever. You... make me feel better. Because you're so cold."

"Of course."

"Sebastian..."

"Yes?"

"I'm hot... here." The boy turned his head to one side, gesturing to his neck. "....Cool it off for me."

The demon knew exactly what he was being told to do, but he was enjoying the game far too much to simply obey. "Ah, but Young Master, I need my hands to support my weight. If I were to try to use one of them for other means, you'd be crushed - especially since you're pulling me down, clinging like that."

Ciel turned an appealing shade of deep pink. "Well, then use your mouth. That'll give it something useful to do, anyway, rather than saying all this rubbish in my ear."

Sebastian was extremely skilled in the seduction department, which he prided himself on; any demon could blindly devour, and most could even lure in a meal and hypnotize it to reduce the effort it took to eat it - but it took something _special_ to not only lure in the prey, but also have it willingly submit and _beg_ to be devoured. And this prey in particular - this heartless, callous little human who rejected any and all attempts of others to show him affection - made the challenge even more difficult. Yet there he lay, defenseless and trusting, his eyes shut, his delicate neck offered up most graciously to the demon's mouth. 

"As you wish," Sebastian replied as he lowered his head, his eyes gleaming scarlet.

Ciel shivered as those cool lips lightly touched his collarbone, his throat, the underside of his jaw; somehow, the demon's kisses, though cold on the surface, radiated a heat the Earl couldn't quite explain, a kind of slow smolder like the coke in his bedroom fireplace. "Ahh..."

"Oh, that's where you like it," Sebastian purred, the tip of his tongue tracing intricate patterns over the place where the boy's pulse raced beneath the skin. "Ah-- yes, right there." He opened his mouth over the enticing spot, savoring the luscious temptation. _I could do it right now,_ he thought, salivating. _It would be so easy, so delicious, and he'd die a blissful death..._ The very tips of his sharp white teeth pressed against Ciel's tender flesh, indenting but not _quite_ piercing it, so close, so close...

The warm hands on Sebastian's shoulders slid up the back of his neck into his hair, and the thin legs splayed to either side of him drew up close, cradling his waist. "What is it?" Ciel whispered, his fingers curling over the shell of the demon's ear, lightly, gently. "Do you want to bite me, Sebastian?" 

A jolt went through the demon like electricity in his veins; everything in him - every breath, every bone, every instinct, every drop of blood - seemed to nearly leap out of his skin, and he tightened his jaws slightly on the little morsel beneath him; he was so deeply and thoroughly aroused that he began to tremble with the effort it took to restrain himself from just attacking the boy and taking everything he could. He forced himself to back off a few scant inches, breathing hard. "Y- Young... Master... I..."

Ciel's stocking-feet brushed over the backs of Sebastian's thighs, light and tickling, and there was a soft, breathy chuckle against his shoulder, no less wicked than the demon's own. "You're shaking, Sebastian. Is something the matter?"

Sebastian was very old - by human standards, anyway; he was actually fairly young for a demon - and had consumed thousands of souls; he had whiled away countless years of boredom by coupling with humans, and had lured many of those hapless beings to their demise with his sweet words and carnal talents. However, out of all those small diversions, none of them had ever willingly offered themselves up to him, knowing what he was, and _teased him_ while doing so.

None of them except Ciel. 

The little wretch was _playing_ with him, as though Sebastian weren't centuries old, immeasurably powerful, and quite capable of snapping him in half like a twig. The demon was at once furious, incredulous, insulted, impressed, charmed, and so turned on he ached, his cock stiff and heavy. "You... really are in a foul mood today," he panted, surprised at his own weakness.

"Not at all," Ciel replied, sounding a bit breathless himself. "My mood has improved considerably since this morning." When Sebastian didn't say anything, he dared to lick the demon's throat, his tongue hot and wet on that cool, perfectly smooth skin. "Mmm... why do you taste of cinnamon? Maybe it's all that time you spend in the kitchen."

"Yes, all that time I spend in the kitchen, making sweets for you." Sebastian was very near the limit of his self-control, his eyes like dark rubies, half-lidded and glowing intensely. "You're very spoilt."

"Fine, then it's your turn." Ciel gave him a shove, and the surprised butler allowed himself to be pushed over onto his back; the Earl straddled Sebastian's lean waist just above the hipbones and sat, his warm little butt settling over the demon's navel, his hands resting on Sebastian's chest. "I'm feeling a bit better since you've been cooling me off, so as a reward for my servant, I'll grant you a wish." The sly smile curving the boy's mouth made Sebastian think of a fox. "You only get one, so consider carefully."

 _What in hell is he scheming?_ Sebastian thought; he tried to recover his senses enough to deduce Ciel's game, but it proved to be rather difficult with his young master astride him like that, looking down with those teasing eyes and that impish smile, wriggling his hips slightly to find a more comfortable position. 

"Come on, I'm not going to wait all afternoon." Ciel moved his hands up to Sebastian's shoulders, leaning down so close he was nearly lying flat on the demon's front. "There must be _something_ you want."

"Then... my wish," Sebastian answered, sliding his hands up the boy's thighs slowly, "is for my young master to give me whatever reward you feel I deserve. Even if it is a simple word of praise, as your loyal servant, I am grateful for anything you wish to bestow upon me." It wasn't the best counter-strategy he could have come up with, but he hoped it might throw Ciel off-balance enough for his plot to be revealed. At any rate, the demon needed blood in his brain to think properly, and since much of that blood had gone to other parts elsewhere on his body, for the time being it would have to do.

As it turned out, the counter-strategy worked perfectly; Ciel was so surprised by that response that he was struck momentarily speechless, his wide eyes blinking almost comically. He had expected Sebastian to ask for something he could then imperiously refuse, such as a pet cat or some perverted act; the Earl was feeling somewhat peevish at the memory of what he had said and done over the course of the previous hour, and his natural inclination was to bully Sebastian a bit until he regained some of his dignity. However, the demon had totally upset his plans by acting humble and not asking for a single thing, damn him, so Ciel was at something of a loss. He did not like that at all, and rapidly formed a new plan - one that would definitely regain him the upper hand _and_ be very entertaining. "All right, then." He sat up and climbed off of Sebastian, much to the latter's disappointment. "Close your eyes."

The demon raised a wary brow. "Young Master?"

"I'm speaking the Queen's English, aren't I? Close your eyes."

"As you wish." Sebastian shifted on the bed until he was propped up against the pillows and got comfortable; he was expecting a long wait - possibly the rest of the afternoon, if the boy was in the mood to play a particularly bothersome prank - and didn't want to be flat on his back the entire time. With a resigned sigh, he obediently closed his eyes. "Like this?"

"Can you see anything?"

"No."

"Nothing at all?" Ciel waved a hand in front of Sebastian's face. 

"I can hear you moving, detect your general location by scent, and feel the air shifting as you move through it - but no, I cannot see with my eyes closed like this."

"Stay like that," Ciel commanded, his voice moving away. "Don't open them until I tell you to, understand? That's an order."

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian felt the boy's weight traveling across the mattress toward the foot of the bed and waited, fully expecting that weight to disappear as Ciel jumped down and left him there, throbbing and frustrated. 

He did _not_ expect to feel Ciel's palm slide shyly across his abdomen and down the ridge of one of his hipbones. 

_Oh, my,_ the demon thought, unable to suppress the smile that crept into the corner of his mouth. _What game is **this**?_

A second small hand, hot and captivating, stroked Sebastian's left thigh, so lightly and tentatively that it tickled, then pressed against the inside curve of it; he spread his legs in response to the unspoken but clear command, and was surprised when Ciel's weight shifted on the mattress to settle between them. This turn of events was unforeseen and somewhat disconcerting - although he doubted his young master would actually hurt him, he was in a _very_ vulnerable position, and with his eyes shut, he couldn't tell what the boy was doing. He did, however, have the distinct feeling that he was being stared at.

"Young Master...?"

"Sh... Shut up, d-don't distract me." The tremor in Ciel's voice did not go unnoticed by either party. "And don't move."

Sebastian waited calmly, though he was more than a little nervous.

After a few moments, those hot little hands returned, slowly inching upward along his thighs, pushing them further apart; the weight on the mattress shifted again and spread out, as though Ciel had lain down; and despite Sebastian's resolve to remain completely still, he couldn't help jumping slightly when he felt the boy's fingers wrap around his aching shaft and squeeze.

"Ah--! Young Master..."

"You did it for me, right?" the Earl reasoned sheepishly. "It's only fair." His hand moved up and down the length slowly, the opposite fingers sliding through the dark hair at its base. There was a short pause, and then Sebastian felt a warm rush of breath as Ciel murmured, "It _is_ huge, you know."

The demon was trying to think of something to say when he felt the boy's tongue touch the tip and give it a very small lick.

 _Ah, this clever little fellow... he could drive me mad._ "Young Master... may I open my eyes?"

"No!" Ciel blurted, sounding almost panicked. "Don't look!"

"Very well," Sebastian answered, reluctantly. "But... I would very much like to see your face."

"Well, you can't," the boy retorted firmly, and tightened his grip, though Sebastian couldn't tell if that was for emphasis or simply instinctive. "Be glad I'm doing this at all."

Abashed, the demon frowned. "You're right. I apologize for my ungrateful behavior. I--"

"Oh, shut up already," Ciel huffed, and took the entire head into his mouth.

Sebastian shut up.

The boy really had no idea what he was doing, but he was a fast learner, and having had the same act performed on himself gave him at least some clue as to what the general process of things should include: gentle, swirling sweeps of the tongue, keeping the teeth well away; a bob of the head to take more in; a light amount of suction. He was somewhat annoyed to discover that he couldn't fit much more than a third of the full length into his mouth, but the way it pulsed and twitched seemed to indicate that was good enough. 

"Young Master..."

"Mmm?" Ciel hummed in response, his mouth full, and a tiny spurt of fluid hit his tongue, odd-tasting and salty.

"Ah... please... let me open my eyes."

 _He's really losing it._ The boy chuckled and raised his head to admire the sight of his butler's frustration - and instead found himself staring at this incredibly attractive being lying on the bed: pale skin covered in a light sheen of sweat; lean muscles quivering; lustrous blue-black hair mussed like a raven's feathers stirred by wind; long dark lashes fluttering. _Oh,_ Ciel thought, dumbstruck. _He's... actually rather... handsome._

"Young Master... please don't make me beg." One of Sebastian's hands blindly wandered up to stroke Ciel's face. "Please, will you grant me this favor?"

That deep, silken voice, the gentle hand on his cheek, that pained expression... somehow, Ciel just couldn't say no. "Oh... all right. You can open your eyes now." And when those eyes opened, they were gleaming and fervent and their gaze seemed to burn right through the Earl, who was frozen to the spot. 

"Do continue what you were doing, please," the demon murmured, his pupils narrowed to slits, his long fingers still caressing Ciel's hair. "Don't let me distract you."

Although it made his face burn and his heart thump painfully in his chest, knowing Sebastian was watching him, Ciel felt strangely compelled to lean down and begin again, licking up and down the demon's thick shaft, lapping at it as if it were ice cream.

Sebastian could only stare.

Pausing, the boy looked up at him through shy lashes and asked in a barely-audible voice: "Is this all right?"

 _He really can be rather cute sometimes,_ the demon mused, smiling. "Of course. Every part of my body belongs to my master - please explore and do as you like. I'm deeply honored."

While Ciel's mouth returned to its task, his warm hands moved across Sebastian's body, his fingertips eagerly admiring the contours of the demon's hipbones, the shape of his waist, the long, powerful muscles in his thighs. "I do, you know," the Earl muttered softly, embarrassment finally forcing him to hide his face by pressing his brow to Sebastian's abdomen.

"Do what, Young Master?" Sebastian stroked Ciel's head, petting the boy like a cat.

"I... do like it... your body." The boy's flushed, bashful face was hot against the demon's skin, warm breath stirring the hair between his legs. "It's... nice... I suppose."

Of course Sebastian had already known that was the case, but he only smiled and replied, "Thank you. I'm very glad to hear you say that." 

Ciel raised his head, looking to see if there was any mocking in the butler's expression, and found himself entranced by those demonic eyes, swirling, smoldering, hypnotic; the boy's eyelids drooped for a heartbeat... two... three; his body suddenly seemed boneless, and he relaxed against Sebastian, breathing shallowly through his half-open mouth, unable to look away.

Sebastian saw the reaction and realized he'd been subconsciously luring the boy; he was so ravenous he could hardly bear it, and the dazed, bittersweet little delicacy currently lying between his legs was staring up at him with those big, sensuous eyes, lovely pink lips swollen and wet...

"Forgive me," he said, and lifted Ciel in his arms.

"Wha--" Before he could recover himself enough to speak a coherent sentence, the Earl found himself tossed onto the pillows, and Sebastian immediately descended on him and filled his mouth with a deep, breath-stealing kiss. He thumped the demon's shoulders, but his arms were still wobbly and weak - he may as well have been hitting the wall. Fortunately, though, Sebastian backed off just far enough for Ciel to gasp, "Sebastian... wait... I..."

"I'm very sorry," the demon answered in a voice that dripped honey and sin, "I cannot wait any longer - I am at my limit, Young Master." He laughed softly, dropping icy kisses along Ciel's jawline. "Really, to be able to drive me to this... you never fail to surpass my expectations." He licked his fingers as if they were covered in sugar, his smile so hellishly beautiful and lascivious that the boy shivered. "My merciless little master."

Ciel was about to fire off a snappy response when he suddenly felt Sebastian's hand slide between his legs, moving lower... lower... "Wait, where are you-- ah!" He gasped as one of those long fingers, slick with saliva, penetrated him and began moving in and out slowly. "Ah! No, no, that's... _ah_!" 

"Relax, Young Master," Sebastian whispered, lowering his head to kiss and lick the boy's hardening nipples. "Relax... that's it..."

Ciel's legs spread wider almost on their own; his hands were buried in the demon's hair; his body was a fine instrument Sebastian was playing with incredible skill, and all he could do was writhe and moan, lost in the astonishing new sensations and that seductive voice that was almost unbearably erotic. "Ah... ahhhh.... Se-- Seba--- oh..."

"Yes, that's it..." Sebastian licked the perspiration from the boy's neck, pushing his finger deeper, rubbing hidden places that made Ciel cry out and then bite his own lip in embarrassment. "Don't restrain yourself, Young Master... let yourself enjoy it... there... ah, there, that's it..." He sucked at one of those small pink nipples and Ciel clenched tighter around his finger, then relaxed considerably - to the point where Sebastian dared to ease in a second one. 

"Ah... ah! I can't, I can't..."

"Shhh, relax, it's all right," Sebastian soothed, licking, sucking, nibbling. "Your body is so sensitive." He gave one nipple a gentle bite, making the boy gasp, then teased it with the tip of his tongue until Ciel was whimpering helplessly. "Ah, you like that, don't you? Have I found your weak spot?"

"I... can feel you dripping... on my-- my thigh..." Ciel panted, holding the demon to his chest with both hands. "You're... getting me... all sticky." He tilted Sebastian's head up to look him in the face. "Who... exactly... is the weak one?"

Sebastian plunged both fingers as deep as he could, then began thrusting them in and out rapidly. "You'll be glad I'm dripping so much very shortly," he purred, nipping the boy's ear. 

"Unh... ah...! What... _ah!_ What is that... supposed to mean...?" Ciel was having trouble focusing his eyes, and his body was covered in gooseflesh; pleasure rippled through him with each thrust of the demon's talented fingers, and although he didn't realize it, he began to rock his hips in time with the movement.

"Allow me to explain with a demonstration." Satisfied that Ciel had been properly prepared, Sebastian withdrew his hand, then lifted the Earl's hips to wedge a fat bolster pillow underneath them. 

"What are you--" Tilted at an angle, his coltish legs spread wide, Ciel looked up and saw the demon looming over him, looking very hungry - and very hard. It suddenly dawned on him what Sebastian meant to do, and the boy was filled with so many emotions at once he could hardly process them all: shock, fear, arousal, excitement, shame... "Wait... wait, I--"

Sebastian smiled at him, warmly, gently. "Please don't worry," he said, his voice so full of kindness Ciel almost believed it was genuine. "I will not hurt you, Young Master." He leaned forward, the wet, slippery head of his shaft pressing into the velvety cleft between the boy's buttocks. "You may hold on to me if you like. You may find it comforting."

Ciel was about to tell him that he didn't need comforting, that he didn't care if it hurt, that he didn't really give a damn what the demon did - and then Sebastian pushed into him, slowly, smoothly, and the Earl forgot his pride and reached out with both arms to embrace the beautiful devil ushering him into Hell. "Ahhh! Sebastian! I-- I can't, it's too big--"

"It's all right, Young Master." The demon's lips were directly against Ciel's ear, that sultry voice an aural aphrodisiac that overpowered the boy's anxiety and lowered his defenses. "I will be very gentle. Relax... let me in..." He rubbed Ciel's nipples with his thumbs, sucking lightly at the boy's neck, crooning sweet, coaxing words to him in honeyed tones. "That's it... very good... ah, you're tight... let me in... yes, that's it... let me in..." Bit by bit, inch by inch, he carefully pushed in deeper... deeper...

"Unh... Se- Sebastian... it's... it's big..." Ciel was trembling, but not with fear or pain; it _was_ somewhat uncomfortable, but it was bearable, and that dulcet voice and those skillful hands were so distracting that he hardly even noticed the discomfort. Each progressive inch that penetrated him seemed thicker and harder than the last; Sebastian's body was lean and solid and smooth, his cinnamon-and-clove scent somehow reassuring; Ciel felt himself straining to accommodate the demon's large, pulsating shaft... and it felt... _good._ "Oh... ohhh..." His eyes drifted shut and his head fell back against the pillow; it was overwhelming, the sensation of having someone else - no, not just someone else, _Sebastian_ \- inside him, stretching him, opening him like a flower brought to bloom. "Ohhhh, Se-- Sebastian... oh..."

Sebastian felt the boy relax, finally allowing him in. "Yes, Young Master... I am here, as I will be until the very end." He kissed Ciel's flushed cheeks, licked his neck, nibbled his pierced earlobes. "Are you ready?"

The boy's cock throbbed in eager anticipation, and he tightened his hold on Sebastian's shoulders. "Yes, yes! Just... just do it!"

The demon chuckled. "Then...." He withdrew about halfway, then pushed back in, making Ciel moan; he withdrew again, almost fully, then thrust deep, reveling in the ecstatic cry this elicited from his young master. "Ah, you are so delightfully tight, my lord... so tight..."

"More," Ciel panted, wrapping his arms around Sebastian's neck and spreading his legs as wide as they would go. "All of it... I want-- I want all of it..."

"I cannot fit any more into you," Sebastian answered, thrusting into the boy's willing body again and again, angling his hips to hit the most pleasurable spots. "You are very small and unaccustomed to this - surely this much is enough."

"All of it...!" Ciel commanded, tightening so much around Sebastian's shaft that the demon flinched and nearly came. "Don't... don't make me... repeat myself...!"

"As you wish." Sebastian chuckled and obliged, plunging the remaining third of his length into the boy, who - fortunately - had had the presence of mind to relax again. 

_"Ahhhh!"_ Ciel clung to his butler, rocking his hips in an innocent, instinctive rhythm that drove Sebastian half mad with desire. "More...!"

"Greedy, aren't you?" the demon teased, breathlessly. "Does it feel good, Young Master?"

"Yes! Ah! _Ah!_ Ohh... more... Sebastian, more! Ohhh, don't stop, don't stop...!" Ciel was moaning loudly and he knew it - and he didn't give a damn. Let the entire household hear, let the sky fall, let the world burn down all around them, he didn't care - as long as that magnificent devil didn't stop fucking him. 

Sebastian raised up on his knees and put both hands on the backs of Ciel's thighs, bringing the boy's hips higher and effectively upending him; before the little Earl could protest, he thrust deep again, the difference in angle producing new sensations that had Ciel nearly delirious with pleasure. Sebastian looked down at the boy, cherishing the way his hair spilled across the pillows, the little flash of pink tongue he could see in that open, gasping mouth, the way those lovely, half-lidded eyes gazed up at him in wanton, helpless ecstasy. "I rather like the way you look right now," the demon said, licking his lips wickedly. "I like watching myself moving in and out of you like this."

Ciel blushed all the way up to his hairline. "Don't-- Don't say things like that!"

"Why not? It is the truth." Sebastian's mouth curved into a lascivious grin. "Look, you can see it, too - here, watch as I take you, Young Master."

Ciel gasped in shock; he tried not to look, but he didn't have much choice, turned upside-down against the pillows and bent almost double. He started to tell that perverted demon that he wasn't going to do such a thing, that he would never be so lewd as to enjoy watching himself... being... He stared in rapt, scandalized fascination as Sebastian's large, thick shaft entered him slowly, then withdrew, then slid back in again, all the way down to that raven hair at the hilt; he was suddenly aware of every ridge, every contour of it, could _feel_ every generous inch as it went in and pulled out, and his own cock began to twitch, leaking beads of slippery liquid that fell onto his chest. "Sebastian!"

"You're very close, aren't you?" the demon asked. "It's all right... I am, as well." He grasped Ciel's shaft and began to stroke it, the pad of his thumb rubbing circles over the tip; gripping the boy's hip with his other hand, he thrust deep again and again, increasing the speed to a rapid, ardent rhythm that had them both gasping. "Come, call my name, Young Master... call my name..."

"Ah! Ah!! _Ahh!_ Se-- Seba-- Sebastian! Sebastian! _Sebastian!!"_ The sky fell; the world burned down around him; Ciel was engulfed in pleasure so intense that it verged on painful; he climaxed, the hot, sticky droplets spattering like nectar over his chest and throat; he felt Sebastian throb deep within him, filling him with thick fluid so hot it almost burned; the Faustian mark on his eye thrummed, glowing brighter and brighter... 

....And with a sharp, wrenching cry, the boy stiffened and arched and came again, his arms reaching out for his butler - his marvelous, indecent, unholy butler - calling Sebastian's name over and over like a litany; the demon swept him up and held him tightly as the pleasure crashed through him, until Ciel's body and breath gave out and he collapsed, shaking. 

Gently, Sebastian lowered Ciel to the mattress and laid him on the pillows; he pulled out carefully and settled down on the bed beside his young master, smoothing the boy's damp hair back from his flushed face. "Young Master? Are you all right?"

Ciel opened his eyes, the lids heavy and as slow as syrup. "I'm fine." He breathed a satiated sigh, a very small smile hiding at the corner of his mouth.

"How do you feel?"

".....Sticky." His lips pursed into a surprisingly cute moue. "Augh... now I'll need new bedlinens." He cast a sidelong glance at Sebastian. "You made a mess of me, you know."

"My humblest apologies, my lord. However... your fever seems to have broken."

Ciel blinked. He _did_ feel much better, now that he thought of it. Also... "Your hand."

"My hand?" Sebastian looked at it as he stroked the boy's head. "Oh. I beg your pardon, I don't mean to take liberties..." He started to pull his hand back, but Ciel caught and held it, trying to look nonchalant about it. 

"No, no - I don't mind that. What I meant was, your hand isn't cold at all anymore, and your... er... body fluids... are _hot_."

Sebastian chuckled. "I have no need of a minimum or maximum internal temperature, so I simply adjust it as necessary should the occasion require it." He trailed a heated fingertip along Ciel's jaw. "My master needed to be cooled off, so I lowered it to about twenty degrees below room temperature and made myself into a cooling pack. When your fever broke, I returned to my customary, more human warmth, to prevent you from being unpleasantly chilled." 

Rather impressed, Ciel gave him an amused half-smile. "Why, you clever devil."

"You flatter me." 

"Maybe. I feel completely recovered... I'm not even tired." The boy frowned in thought. "Cooling pack or not, I shouldn't feel _this_ good, should I?"

Sebastian could easily have told him that all the demonic semen he was filled with was having a healing effect on him - and that the contract bond was now several times stronger - however, Ciel did not specifically ask for that information, so he only beamed his charming, amiable smile and said, "Coupling does tend to make one feel good."

The Earl blushed. 

"Why, Young Master, you suddenly seem quite flushed - your fever hasn't returned, has it?" Sebastian leaned in closer, a mischievous look shining in his eyes. "As your loyal butler, I'd be happy to help you reduce it again."

Ciel looked away, thoroughly flustered. "It isn't. I'm not-- that is... oh, shut up." There was a pause before he added: "Or find something else for that impertinent mouth to do."

Sebastian leaned over the boy and pressed him down into the mattress, smiling. "Yes, my lord."

 

END.


End file.
